Alternate Fate: I'll Fight For You
by KrystinaM
Summary: A re-do Of my first fic. I'll fight for you. Anakin see's Padme again alowing love to blossom between them. To his dismay she's engaged to another.
1. Pilot

Anakin paced the halls of the jedi cruiser anxiously. He would be arriving to Naboo soon and wanted so desperately wanted to see Padme now the senator of Naboo. On a night out with his friends he had heard over the common chatter that the former queen of Naboo was engaged to be married. After hearing that anakin left his friends and ran as fast as he could to his master for guidance.

"She's engaged!"

"Yes you've said that several times already and I have yet to see any proof to this statement you are getting yourself all bent out of shape with."

"Proof I'll give you proof" Anakin said while he handed his master the holo newspaper report.

"A celebration is to be held on Naboo for the engagement of Senator Amidala the former queen of Naboo. Well what do you know, she's getting married how wonderful." as soon as he said his statement he regretted it right away as he saw his padiwans face redden with anger.

"What am I going to do?' Anakin asked with hurt in his voice "I told her when we first met that I would marry her and know how can I when she engaged to another man."

Anakin slid down the chair he had seated himself moments ago and fell to his knees grabbing at the center of his chest.

Obi wan knelt next to his seemingly pitiful apprentice.

"Calm yourself anakin you need to think clearly why don't you get some rest you've had a trying day."

Anakin who was to lost in his thought to hear his concerned master continued.

"Its all over the holo news. Master, what am I going to do? In one weeks time I go to Naboo as her bodyguard how can I control myself knowing i'm going to see her with ...with another man?"

"Calm down anakin, use the force, think. " After his apprentice seemed calm enough he asked, "Do you love her anakin?"

" Of course" Anakin said as if the most obvious thing in the world" I've loved her since the day we first met, since then my thoughts have always been about her."

"And what thoughts would that be?" Obi wan asked with a smile molded on his face anakin couldn't help but laugh.

"Your crazy you know that.funny but crazy" Anakin continued to laugh foe several more moments

"That's a funny thing they say the same about you. Know why don't you go to your chambers and think about all this." obi wan said picking his apprentice up from the ground "You might come up with a solution when you're done." Anakin stared at his master

"Why can't you just tell me one, you being all wise and all?"

"You know very well why this is about how you feel and what you think is best not me. Now go get some thinking and rest done and I'll see you in the morning."

Now here he was on a cruiser headed to Naboo. Excited but dreading his arrival to Naboo, to Padme, to answers.

Senator Amidala was not as fearful as anakin. She was seated at her desk keeping herself busy until her protector arrived. In her mind she didn't need more protection she already had way to much security but the chancellor had been insistent so she accepted no matter how much she hated the idea of more eyes watching her. Her handmaiden, Sabe, who came to inform her the Jedi would be arriving, soon, interrupted her thoughts.

"Sabe?'

"Yes milady"

"What is the name of the Jedi arriving?' she asked with wonder" Am I familiar with them?'

"Yes milady" said Sabe happy to tell her who exactly was coming to protect her." You remember Apprentice Jedi Skywalker."

"Ani...little Ani?

Sabe couldn't help but laugh at the astonished senator "Yes milady" she said with another chuckle" Master Obi wan was supposed to come but was sent on a different assignment so young Skywalker took his place."

Padme was stunned the little boy she first met on Tatooine was coming to Naboo as her bodyguard.

"Milady are you alright?" Sabe asked with concern on her face

"Yes, Yes i'm fine please call me when he arrives."

"Of course milady" Sabe bowed and left the room with the faint hint of a smile on her face.

Ten minutes till the ship would land and anakin Skywalker was no better then before. His heart was pounding against his chest with such force he thought it would burst out of his body and onto the deck. He was sweating now scared to land but glad to have a chance to see Padme again. His thoughts turned against him with questions he needed answers to but afraid to face them.

_"She's engaged Skywalker...engaged...what do you have to offer? Your a former slave and she's...she's an angel."_

"Padiwans Skywalker?" The captain asked drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes captain."

"We are making our final approach into Naboo."

"Thank you captain."

"Also we are receiving a message from master Kanobi he wishes to speak with you." Then the captain took his bow and left anakin walked to the transmitter and turned on the message receiver. There his master appeared looking more then a little bit happy like someone had just told him the greatest news in the galaxy.

"You seem cheerful today master how come?"

"You'll see in time forget about me my young apprentice how are you feeling? You must be close to landing soon."

"Well.do you remember my sevententh birthday party?"

"Of course who could forget." obi wan said thinking back to past memories "you turned light red when I told you senator Amidala was coming and she wanted to give you a birthday kiss" Obi wan recalled with a chuckle he was in love even then.

"Yah...I was so excited that I passed out and was in the medical bay the rest of the day."

"I know..." obi wan said laughing "They couldn't ...have known ...you were just... a lovesick bantha." obi wan couldn't help but laugh harder.

"Its not funny master, Padme couldn't stay long so she went back home and I didn't even get that kiss."

"Ok...Ok i'm sorry but is there a point to this story?"

"My point is that's how I feel, seventeen again with a red face, my heart pounding waiting for that kiss."

Anakin seated himself down breathing slowly to calm his overactive heart.

"What will I say ...I love you, you should love me, we should be the ones engaged."

"No, I was thinking good evening senator, its good to see you again , Its been far to long and it would be an honor to serve and protect you. How's that?"

"That is what you would say what should I say?'

"how about i'm hopelessly in love with you ,run away with me, marry me, have children with me, or in your case make children with me." obi wan said laughing

"Master, that's not funny if someone hears you I will cut off a very important ,very vital organ." Anakin said smiling evilly

"You wouldn't dare ...would you ?' Obi wan asked the smile gone from his face

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we." anakin stated with humor evident in his voice" Look the ships landing I have to go. Ill message you later."

"Ok ..but wait...Anakin you wouldn't really, right?"

Anakin smiled "good bye master". obi wan tried to speak again but anakin turned off the receiver.

Just then the captain entered the room "We have just landed master Skywalker." with a nod anakin followed the captain to the landing ramp_. "time to face destiny Skywalker"_

Senator Amidala raced to the main hanger as fast as she could, without seeming to overly eager. Her handmaiden had informed her the ship had just landed. she was nervous but couldn't figure why, she was just curious to see how much the little boy from Tatooine had grown that was it but even as the thought entered her head she knew that wasn't it. She made it to the main hanger just as the door opened she walked up to the ship and took her place standing next to Sabe to greet anakin.

"You seem quite eager to see young Skywalker." Sabe said with a smile

"I assure you I have no idea what you mean, anakin is just a friend." and as she said those last few words anakin stepped out of the cruiser.

"well hello..." Sabe said for he was quite handsome, good looking, hot even.

Padme elbowed her handmaiden in the ribs." owe..what was that for? I'm just noticing how fine he is ,..and you are to aren't you?"

Padme shook her head but as anakin walked towards them she had to admit she noticed, she more then noticed she glowed in how amazingly attractive he'd grown. she shook the thoughts from her head as anakin stood in front of them She was here to greet her protector not stare but in all honesty she wanted to.


	2. sweet sorrow's

Senator Amidala let out a breath she had no idea she was holding and waited for young Skywalker to reach them. When he walked right in front of them she thought she'd run her arms over him and hug him until he begged for air, but she was a senator who knew her place even though she just wanted to be Padme right now. _**Why did she want to just be Padme for him? She hadn't seen him in ten years and yet she wanted to just be herself with him more then anything...that scared her.**_

"Good evening milady." Anakin said with a bow and a smile on his soft lips that Padme noticed all to well.

"Good evening Anakin, its been far to long." She let out a hand to shake his but was surprised when he just walked up and hugged her.

She allowed her hands to circle his frame to hug him back. She felt content in his arms like this was how it should be, but then with a sigh she let him go and resumed her place as senator.

"This is Sabe she will show you to your chambers if you don't mind I have a business to attend but I'll see you at dinner Anakin." she said with a bow and walked away. Anakin was some what disappointed, he felt her happiness when he hugged her but then she turned formal on him, like that's how she had to be. Anakin would get the real Padme out one way or another, and as Sabe showed anakin to his chambers thoughts of how to do so were already in his head.

"I hope you enjoy your stay Anakin from what Obi wan says you need it." she said heading for the door when anakin grabbed her arm.

"You've spoken to my master? When?...how?... You know him?" he asked puzzled as he saw her smile and an amber glow radiating from her eyes. Then it all made sense, she fancied obi wan, she loved him, this could work to his advantage if obi wan felt the same way.

"I've spoken to obi wan often over the years, in fact I just spoke to him before you reached our atmosphere." Her whole face was glowing now as she remembered their conversation.

"Really.., what were you to talking about?"

"Well...um.. nothing important I really don't pay much attention." she said trying to get off the subject without success.

"Funny, master speaks of you often infact so often it feels like a century just listening to him go on and on about you." Anakin said knowing this would get the information he need to trick his master and get information from Sabe about Amidala's engagement.

"Really, like what ?"Anakin knew he had won this .

"Oh you know how lovely you are and that trip you two took together" Anakin knew of the trip from his master on a night of drinking now he could use the information he received from his master.

"You know about that?" she was really distressed now knowing she went on a trip without her mistress's knowledge, with a man and specific intentions.

"Yes , My master was never a very good lier. Sabe I wonder does Padme know?" He new she would freak out now.

"What! of course not and your not going to tell her...Are you?" she asked with fear sculpted in her lovely features.

"I don't really know, let me think." She fell to her knees putting her to hands together in a begging plea.

"She'll never let me hear the end of it Anakin, Obi wan and I love each other we can't bear to be apart. you know the feeling anakin please let us be happy."

Now he felt bad he did know the feeling and it hurt more then anything in the galaxy. He didn't won't anyone to go through that kind of pain, information or not he would let her be happy.

"I'm sorry Sabe, I won't tell I just needed information on Padme's relationship with...whatever his name is." Sabe rose to her feet more relaxed and calm.

" I didn't mean to freak you out, but you're in love and as you said I know all to well how much it hurts to be parted from someone you care so much for."

She walked up to him and rubbed his back sothingly" If I could I would make Padme realize how much you really care for her I would but she's engaged to Palo and nothing can stop that ."They stood for several more moments until Sabe was called away to attend her evening duties leaving the Jedi to his thoughts of life without Padme. _Palo...who's this Palo guy anyway?...he's not worthy of my Padme...no one is_.As he thought of this he realized the one person worthy of padme was the one she chose and she chose palo knowing this anakin's tears crossed down his face until it was time to meet padme for dinner.

Anakin walked to the dinning hall wiping his eyes of any stray tears. He walked in the dinning room and sat himself down next to where Padme would sit.

"Anakin!" He turned to where his name was called it was Padme entering the room with a man holding her hand._ That must be Palo _Anakin thought "_He_ _doesn't seem so good to me, what does Padme see in this guy?"_

Anakin rose from his chair and bowed "Padme." He then looked at the man standing next to Padme.

Padme shook her head "Im sorry where are my manners, Anakin this is Palo my ..." "Her husband to be" Palo interrupted" And you are..?" Padme walked next to anakin and said" Palo, This is anakin my bodyguard." When Padme introduced him as her bodyguard Anakin's heart twisted in pain _bodyguard is that all I am to her...a bodyguard._" Well Anakin you must be more then a bodyguard if you two go on a first name basis." When Palo finished Padme was about to explain that they were friends but anakin interrupted her

"I thought we were to but I guess I'm just her bodyguard." Padme saw the pain in his eyes "_What have I done?"_ she thought. With a low bow anakin gave Padme a cold look and said" I'm sorry to say I'm not very hungry tonight Milady I think I'll just bid you goodnight."

With a final bow he left to his chambers once inside he let the tears flow freely.

_"Milady_ _before her response she was Padme now she was Milady" _she felt she'd hurt him and to her astonishment hurt herself as well

Anakin was restless he hadn't slept all night, those words Palo had said kept disturbing him_ husband to be _even though Anakin realized she had already chosen he realized something else. He could fight for her, he could show her himself and what they could have then he could be her future husband not this Palo guy. His heart was pounding faster just thinking of what he could do to persuade her. The could walk in the gardens together, take long swims in the private pools, They could have...a blush and smile passed his face as he thought of what he could do _**to her**_. After a long while of fantasizing about Padme he got up and dressed to do his morning exercises on the balcony._ Maybe I shouldn't ware my shirt _Anakin thought as he realized Padme could see him from her balcony. He took off his shirt and began his exercises,_ this would get Padme's attention then she would see I'm no longer a boy but a well brought up man_.

Padme woke up early to get some paper work done when she heard a sound coming from outside it was a zing sound coming back and forth. She walked out onto her balcony and caught her breath at what she saw ,anakin ,shirtless, moving with light saber in hand. She gazed over his body , his strong muscled chest, lean abs with an eight pack to back it up, and his steal arms that moved elegantly fast. _I guess all that Jedi training did him good_, she thought she couldn't tare her eyes away from this beautifully formed man but then she heard "**sweetheart" **It was Palo she ran back inside her room.

"What were you doing out on the balcony my dear? something catch your interest?" he asked while seating himself down to the nearest couch

" No, No,...I was just noticing what a beautiful day it is today, very beautiful." She said with a blush she hoped he didn't notice.

"Well if you think that's beautiful you'll love this" Before she could ask what this is he had got up from the couch , walked to were she was standing and kissed her with such force Padme lost all breath. Before he could even get her to the couch she pushed him aside. "What do you think you 're doing?" She asked with blushed cheeks crimson red and angered features.

"What we've been thinking about since I got back." Then Palo walked to the window and took a peak outside, now he saw what caught Padme's interest. _well young Skywalker trying to steal my girl , well two can play that game. _Padme, who was to stunned about what happened to notice Palo out on the balcony .

"I don't know what you've been thinking Palo but I don't think we are on the same page, Right now what you want and I want are two different things" She stated with no room for argument, then she saw Palo standing in front of her staring like he had found something amusing.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I've just missed you greatly ,and it has been months since we last saw each other. Can you blame me for missing the love of my life?" He said just as his hand caressed the side of her cheek and she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him it had been at least 6 months since they were last together she couldn't blame him for loving her.

"I guess not I'm sorry I missed you to." She gave him a hug as she spoke.

"Darling how about you and I go on a picnic this afternoon, just the two of us." he said with a smile

"This afternoon I'm supposed to give anakin a tour of the palace, can we reschedule?"

He let her go and steeped back putting on his hurt expression." Sure why not I'll just go to the gardens and look around , I guess .." He started walking to the door" You have fun now" he said over his shoulder then he heard what he wanted to hear.

"Palo,. wait" She walked up to him" Anakin will be hear for a while and there's plenty of time to see the palace ..so. I'll defiantly see you this afternoon ."

"Great , ok this afternoon bye sweetheart."

"Bye " she turned and sat at her desk once more. "_Anakin will understand I know he will"_.

Anakin waited in the library for Padme for an hour now. She was to give him a tour of the palace and anakin was looking forward to it, this was to be for them to spend time together and get to know each other again. "_And time to show just how much you mean to me" _Anakin thought as the door to the library started to open, he straitened himself and stood waiting to see her face. The women who walked in were her but not the her he was expecting.

"Anakin" Sabe greeted with a bow.

"Sabe, Where's Padme she was to show me the palace today."

"I'm sorry to say milady and her fiancé went out on a picnic this afternoon and will not be returning until this evening."

Sabe saw Anakin's expression change from hopeful to hurt with just that sentence.

"Oh , Ok well I'll just look around myself, if that's alright?" He asked still taking what he could get even if it was alone.

"Of course its ok anakin you're a guest not a prisoner." She play punched him in the arm.

That made Anakin smile for a moment." Thanks Sabe"

"If you'd like I'll give you the tour myself, you know keep you company." She said knowing he didn't want to be alone.

That would be great, thanks Sabe this mean a lot." At least he could talk to someone who would stick to their word , plus Sabe was a friend and he could use a friend right now.

" No problem, just let me change and we'll go , Ok?"

"Ok" Anakin watched Sabe leave to change her clothes, He would make the best of his time here even if it wasn't with Padme. As he thought about it though he still wanted it to be.


	3. Always Padme

Anakin didn't have as much of a bad time as he had originally thought. Sabe was loads of fun and had ton's of great stories about his master. some seemed unlikely and other's way to funny to be true. They went thought the entire palace saving Anakin's two favorite places for last, the music room and the library. Sabe was astonished to see Anakin so well versed in most of the instrument there. She seemed particular please with his enthusiasm playing the antique piano. He seemed to follow the tone with his hearing rather then reading it through the page of music just above him. He kept his eyes closed while playing enjoying the sound and vibrations the Piano omitted through the room. Every sound harmonizing the room making it seem as though a symphony were being played ,then the balled he was coursing through. After he finished he opened his eyes and smiled at Sabe's wide-eyes expression.

"Anakin that was amazing, How on earth did you.." Anakin cut her off.

"I went on a mission with Obi-Wan once just outside of the outer rim. We went as security detail for a ball that was being held there. I remember hearing the piano play and realizing how Homie and beautiful it sounded. Listening to it seemed to clear my mind of the aches and worries of the world that seemed to drain me. I started taking lessons and my master saw an immediate improvement in my skills so he had me practice everyday until I knew each one by heart. That way I wouldn't have to find the sheet music and get more frustrated, I could be calm instantly." Anakin said smiling smugly.

"Well he did right it doing so that was quite the performance. To bad Padme wasn't here to see that…She loves classical music." Sabe immediately regretted saying the words as Anakin's face twisted in pain and disappointment. Not disappointment in Padme but himself for not having the opportunity to court her sooner….before….._Palo._

Sabe noticed his changed expression and proceeded to change the subject. " How about you play some Pacibell." Sabe said as Anakin face changed to a wide eyed grin.

"I know, I know….I don't seem like the girl to know great composers but what can I say…..He's so cute." Sabe said humorously. A feeling of success spread through her as Anakin laughed at her horrible attempt of a joke.

"Well If you insist." Anakin said with a smile. Then he continued on the play some of Pacibell's work, All the bad feelings and thought's now forgotten.

3 Hours Later

Padme Walked though the double glassed door's of the library. Holding a pick-nick basket in one hand and a blanket in the other. She had just finished spending all afternoon with her _fiancé _and couldn't help but feel they had grow closer. She was glade all of a sudden that he wanted to spend so muck time together. It made her think that maybe he really loved her just as much as she loved him. She smiled inwardly at the thought. As she was about to pass one of many bookstands she noticed someone ten yards from where she stood, leaning against a wall reading. Noticing the tall figure as Anakin, Padme immediately laid the pick-nick basket and blanket down on the floor and walked over to where he stood. He seemed to be engrossed in the stories of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Not even registering that she was headed his way.

"Hello Anakin." Padme said expecting a bright eyed expression and his famous half-cocked smile.

Anakin lifted his head in surprise. " Milady," Anakin said bowing his head ever so slightly with a forced smile upon his lips.

Padme noticed immediately and hoped to explain herself before asking for …_for his what forgiveness. No she didn't want his forgiveness she wanted his bright eyed expression and his half-cocked smile and his smug remarks and everything that was Anakin. _Padme couldn't help but hesitate at what to say next. Anakin seemed to sense her hesitation and decided to be at least a little courteous.

"How was your pick-nick?" Anakin asked not really caring on any note.

"It was good, it was the perfect whether today so we had a lot more fun then expected." She answered nervously.

Anakin smiled weakly. "I'm glad, It's been along time since you went out I guess. So it's good your getting some fresh air. I'm glade you had fun."

Padme noted the sound his voice when he stated her. 'I'm glade _you_ had fun.' Not really caring to ask about Palo.

"Thank you." Padme said thinking of how to start her next sentence. "Anakin I wan to Apologize…" Anakin tried to cut her off.

"Milady Please their's no…"

"I'm sorry, It wasn't right for me to promise you something and then leave last minute. I know…you would never do that to me and for that I am sorry."

Anakin closed the book and turned to look at Padme. " Apology accepted, It's fine really…better then fine actually. I actually had a great time." He stated honestly.

Padme stared at him confused. " You had a great time by yourself?"

Anakin laughed. " no, Sabe was with me. She gave me the tour in your stead. It was pretty fun and she's a great person to talk to."

Padme felt a twinge of jealous course through her." Yeah, she's a great friend."

Anakin nodded agreeing. "well I have to report to my master and it's getting pretty late I think I'll skip dinner and just head off to bed." He said swinging his hands to his side nervously.

Padme nodded. " Oh, Ok. Well good-night then Anakin. Sweet dreams."

Anakin smiled and bowed respectfully. " Padme." was all he said. Then he turned and walked away leaving Padme a little more then confused. Confused about the jealous she felt towards her best friend and most of all confused once again of the feeling she got when he said her name. _Padme_. Always Padme.


	4. Follow Her Lead

Anakin awoke the next morning feeling more relaxed and calm then he had in months. For the first time in a long time Anakin slept through the night without the terror of a nightmare plaguing his days. He smiled at the thought that maybe a certain someone was to thank for keeping the nightly horror away. Padme had been in his dreams last night. He remembered embracing her in a hug, holding her comfortingly to his chest as the watched the sun set across the horizon. In his dream they had loved each other with equal comfort and passion. Anakin was overwhelmed and quickly saddened after recalling that all that had been was indeed just a dream. Still ripe with pain in knowing she was still engaged to another. someone else would hold her, not him.

After a quick shower and dress Anakin headed down stairs for the morning meal. Anakin's thought's quickly turned to Padme as he ascended the long hall way that lead to the dinning room. His thoughts so transfixed with the beautiful Senator that without even realizing it he had crashed head long into another body, knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Anakin stated standing himself back on his feet.

"Not a problem my friend," Palo said politely. " You must have a great deal on your mind." He conjectured.

"A little." Anakin spouted automatically.

Palo straightened his clothes before continuing. "so Padawan Skywalker, what are your plans for this beautiful day?"

Anakin smiled lightly. "Well um.... Queen Amidala and I are supposed to be headed somewhere today. She said she wanted to show me something but I'm not completely sure." He said uncertainly.

I see, well I think an apology is in order. I'm sorry about yesterday. I understand you and Padme had plans, I haven't been spending a lot of time with her and I'm sorry I cut into your plans like that I just...well I suppose I just miss her. We both being so busy with politics it's hard to see each other, I guess I was being a little on the selfish side I hope you can forgive me."

Anakin was more then a little stunned. " I understand My lord , It's not really any of my business anyway." He said regretfully.

"No please, you mean a great deal to Padme. You've both known each other for quit sometime and I won't stand in the way between a great friendship. I can assure you today there will be no interruption by me. I have some work to do in the city and won't be back till the day after tomorrow so you and Padme can catch up, have some fun. I believe she's in safe hands." He said lightly patting his shoulder and heading towards the service station.

Anakin sensed a true honesty to Palo, if he wasn't going to marry the women he loves, Anakin thought, he might actually like him. He quickly wondered from his thoughts as he descended the great hall. He spotted Padme already seated at the large circular table. Anakin cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Padme turned to smile brightly at him before raising herself from the chair. "Anakin."

"Milady." Anakin bowed as he took his seat across from her.

"I trust you slept well." she asked a little to casually.

"Yes I did, Thank you. And yourself?"

"very well, Thank you." She said signaling towards the table to help himself. Anakin filled his plate with many unknown substances but the smell emanating from them let him know he would not be disappointed.

"So Anakin, How's your Jedi training going? Are you having fun?" She smiled encouragingly .

Anakin smiled. " It's going great, my classes are fantastic and I'm already at base 8 fighting technique."

"Is that difficult?"

"Extremely so, you have to train a lot. According to the council I'm the youngest in the history of the temple to study such a difficult technique." Anakin said proudly.

"That's amazing you must have amazing sparing teachers."

"Master Windu and Master Yoda themselves, It's also kind of a pain at the same time though. Their both extremely strict about stance and technique. I have to be on my best behavior."

"Must be quit difficult for you." she stated jokingly.

Anakin laughed. " Sometimes, but then I think about all the good people and things in my life and it's all worth while." _Especially having known you_. Anakin thought.

"I hope I'm included in there Skywalker." She laughed teasingly.

"Of course Milady." He smiled warmly at her.

"Padme, Anakin please. You don't need to be so formal. I won't tell your master if we go on a first name basis I promise." She laughed again.

"OK, Padme." He said staring at her intently.

Padme's smile faded and breath caught as his eyes bore into her. Padme silently swore she had never seen such blue in a persons eyes before. _Like an ocean_. She thought. Before reality kicked in causing her to quickly change the subject.

"Well you better eat up Skywalker." She said calmly but still warmly enough. "we have quit a journey ahead of us today."

Anakin's eyes turned to look at his food as he nodded in agreement. Knowing the moment had passed he followed her lead.

Author's Note: Updateing some of my stories Today. Sorry it took so long. Thanks to all my fans. Thanks for the encouragement Wetboy. Later


End file.
